garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzkrieg
Pack Purpose Blitzkrieg is the war pack who will take means others may not. Black Ops in purpose, they're not opposed to devious means and brutal tactics to get the job done. In all things, they strike hard, fast, and and with the aim to end a battle before it becomes a war. Territory Formerly: St. Claire Industrial Sector Currently: The Bawn Jan 2016 Update: '' As Thane is currently Alpha/Warder of the sept and thus restricted to the bawn, as well as the sept having a declining number of Guardians, the pack is serving as temporary Guardians until such a time as a permenant pack assembles to fill the roll. Totem Ban Why the reminder? "Hummingbird is a fierce defender of his territory; therefore, if a Hummingbird pack's territory is violated in any material way, they must fix the problem, or, if that is impossible, give Contrition to their Totem." We want folks to be able to rp in these rooms but we must stay true to the ban. So, this is considered to be that Garou (and other shifters) should have the pack's permission to pass through and/or loiter on their territory. While polite intruders might be tolerated with a few harsh words, rude ones or those who come in and cause a ruckus will be dealt with harshly. For accepted sept members in good standing, you can presume permission for said passing through and loitering. This is way easier than every Joe Garou in the Sept finding us personally for a scene, unless you're bored! If you're not in the sept and don't have express permission otherwise, except to be confronted if the pack finds you out. The pack does heavily patrol the area for this very reason even when we can't be out to rp. Questions or concerns? Shoot me a mail. We don't want to restrict anyone and will be more than happy to work with ya. Totem * '''Full Spirit Name': Kolibri, meaning Hummingbird in Hungarian and German * Totem Appearance: Kolibri appears as a Rufous species of hummingbird that can be found natively in the region. When he moves at full speed,there's enough force to produce a tiny sonic boom and he takes great pleasure in 'blitzing' those who annoy him. * Totem Personality: A tiny asshole. Kolibri has an astounding Napoleon complex and is quite adamant that a great many beings, if not the vast majority, are beneath him in categories ranging from intelligence and skills to appearance. He is such a generous being as to offer his great power to his chosen pack and they should be damned grateful he's keeping an eye on them. He's quick to take offense and has no qualms about telling anyone great or small where they can shove their opinions. * +Sheet: Established Events * November 2014: The pack is formed with founding members Thane, Brom, Brynjolf, and Ky. The mixed bag of Fenrir and Shadow Lords suffer an apparently failed totem quest and on their way back end up breaking up a dogfighting ring in the industrial area of downtown. While asleep, the members are approached by an avatar of Dog, but instead choose Hummingbird who appears and tells them they can do better than a lousy, skulking mutt. * February 2015: Marcos Dawn-Howler, Homid Fostern Silver Fang Ahroun, joins the pack. * March 2015: Brynjolf leaves the pack. * December 2015: Frederick, Homid Cliath Get of Fenris Philodox, joins the pack. * Summer 2016: Viv joins the pack. * November 2016: Marcos and Ky leave the pack due to duties elsewhere. Category:Present Packs